User blog:Drkdragonz66/21/March/19/Omega and Alpha Update Preview
Check out the event landing page here! "Is this a moment, a hope? Is it despair?" A New Story The Adventurers of Infu, the mysterious planet. "Inferno comes" The news that the Enead of Infu is coming to Kasse was enough to shake the entire Odyssey. Under the power of Yonghwang opens an abysmal entrance where the Age of Krun the Ragnarok begins. Therefore, to block the rising of Krun, the legendary Dragon Buster is called again. Now, the time of legends is being restarted. After the war and opening the era of heroes, he ends his role as a longtime visitor and returns beyond the millenium war. The nine enemies of Ennead, who have showed up bring the end of hell. Otherwise, it is the beginning of another chaos. The sun and light coexist in the darkness. Hope and despair are illuminating the road to tomorrow. In the past, your foot stepped towards the end of the highway. The road to tomorrow is hope for all, or despair. "Omega and Alpha" Become a star! The last song of the sixth story rings! The path to tomorrow that will unfold in a huge universe...! Horus, Protector of Light "Light to the dark!" Horus has his own 'Sun and Moon', this weapon will destroy the darkness. Enead's victory over darkness will shine bright. Morning dawn will last forever under the protection of Horus, the guardian of the light. Hathor, Woman who Loves "While my love stays by my side..." When enemies threatening Horus's dawn arrives, Hathor arrives by his side and becomes a powerful force. Her beautiful touch is a beautiful melody for Horus, and to the apostles of evil iniquity, a serenade of slaughter. Resource Scramble Game Mode Lore: Uncharted territory discovered by an adventurer. Rumor has it that it is brighter than anything else. There are precious treasures and resources buried all over the place. However, the journey to occupy those resources is not that easy. Not only are there dangerous pitfalls, but others are flocking to take the resources. If you are a courageous adventurer, you can not ignore this rumor. To be strong, you need the resources! It is time for adventurers to take the challenge. A full-fledged resource contest, it is starting! Connection Gift Events All users will receive a random Infinity Card upon logging in from 3/21 - 5/1. New/Returning users will receive a choice ARCH Majesty upon logging in from 3/21 - 5/1. Attendance Event Login for 14 days between 3/21 - 4/17 and receive (no order released yet): 10,000 Rubies, 300 Choice Souls, 15,000 T.Ess, 15 Joker Transformation Cards, 500 Runes, 200 T.Weapon Pieces, 400 Arch Buster Parts, 200 Dragon Buster Parts, and 1 Random Infinity Card. Teaser 2 This preview teases: *Resource Scramble - Compete against others to earn Rubies and Gold (3/23 - 4/11 KST) *Favor System - Because the Anniversary version of this event went over so well, it's now a Permanent feature *Calydon Reworked - Quicker and also drops Ally Items for the Favor system *World Boss and Arena Game modes Replay(?) improvement(s) *Challenge History for Guild Siege and Guild Loot *New/Returning User Attendance Rewards Improvement(s) Teaser 3 *1x Random Infinity Card for Connecting to game after Maintenance *14 Day Special Celebration Attendance (10k for 7 Day, 1 Random IC for 14 day) *3 Week Special Event (1 Burning Capsule every day), Daily Tasks Completed 3/6/9/12/15x *New/Returning Users get 1x Choice ARCH Exalted *Relic of the Red Boar(?) - New P2W Accessory (Gives bonus stuff in Calydon(?)) *Honey Pot Event(?) Category:Blog posts